


Crave

by ArmaniXChange



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmaniXChange/pseuds/ArmaniXChange
Summary: "You seem to forget who you belong to." Renjun huffed."Oh PLEASE enlighten me." You said sarcastically."Or maybe I'll just fuck the sense back into you."orIn which Haechan does a dare and Renjun doesn't like it very much.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Original Female Character(s), Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Crave

"You're being extremely irrational, Renjun." You said as you merged onto the highway. "How so?" He flared up. "Hyuck's hands and lips _all_ over you _all_ night isn't a plausible reason to be upset?" You scoffed at the boy, his anger obviously clouding his common sense. "His lips were not _all_ over me and neither were his hands. He barely touched me and two little hickeys are nothing compared to what he could've done if you hadn't thrown a fucking tantrum." You were angry at your boyfriend's constant jealousy always ruining events or friendly outings but you had to admit he did have reason to be upset this time.

_It had been the beginning of the end of a fun night out with friends. You went to various clubs and bars and then returned to your friends Jeno's house for a game of truth or dare accompanied by wine and soju. "I dare you... to make Armani moan!" Jaemin laughed as he eyed Donghyuck. "I don't think that's a good idea man, haha. I mean Renjun is right there." Mark chuckled nervously in the background sending worried glances toward your boyfriend who was currently sitting on the couch across from you, legs spread as he watched you and Hyuck curiously._

"You liked it too, I could see the way your face was changing." His voice seemed lower as if anger had caused it to drop a few octaves. "The point of the whole dare was to make me moan and I didn't even do that, so how, Renjun, could you tell that I liked it?"

 _Your eyes shut in pure bliss as Haechan moved his hands up your leg and worked his mouth around your neck. You tried, so far successfully, to stifle a moan as his left hand crept closer to your heat. The loud popping noise he made as he detached his lips from your neck made you giggle "Pretty." he mumbled, examining the mark he had made_ _before he continued sucking on your neck. As his fingers made their way inside your shorts pushing past your underwear you bit your lip; a dead giveaway that you were enjoying yourself a bit too much. His index finger finally entered your heat and that mixed with the pleasure of his thumb rubbing over your clit caused you to grab onto his wrist and let out a small but audible gasp. "Was that a moan?" The boy whispered, inches away from your earlobe causing the hairs on the back of your neck to stand on edge. Adamant on not accepting defeat you shook your head no, permitting him to curl his finger inside you. "Shows fucking over." You heard Renjun say, snapping you out of your euphoric state. Haechan pulled his fingers out of you and ran a thumb over the two hickeys before Renjun pulled you out of your seat on the couch. "Fucking asshole." He said as you bid farewell to Jaemin, Jeno, and Mark. When you looked back at Doghyuck he was chuckling, licking your essence off of his finger. The sight made you weak and you let out a small whimper. "I'm not even touching her and she's making such pretty sounds for me." You blushed as well as a black girl could but the look on Renjun's face was undoubtedly_ _sinister._

He placed his left hand on your right thigh and continued his enraged rant. "O _h,_ " He mimicked your small voice with a scoff. " _Oh, Haechan I want you to fuck me._ I bet his cock can't fill you up as mine can, can it?" You scoffed, his hand on your bare thigh, just as Donghyuck's was a few minutes earlier. "I bet it can," Renjun smirked and you could tell the hole that you dug for yourself was now too deep to climb out of. "You seem to forget who you belong to." Renjun huffed. "Oh PLEASE enlighten me." You said sarcastically. "Or maybe I'll just fuck the sense back into you." By now his fingers were pushing past your panties just as Haechan's had before. But this time held a difference that caused you to violently swerve lanes. Renjun had pushed his index and middle fingers into your core, drawing a great moan out of you. "Renjun I almost crashed. We're lucky the roads are bare." Your serious tone was contradicted by your unsteady breaths and small whimpers. "I'm the only one you make pretty noises for and you're gonna learn the hard way." You pulled over and climbed into the back seat praying the police wouldn't pass by and stop to see the problem. "Strip." Your boyfriend said, his voice unusually husky. You complied, fearing the consequences if you didn't. He leaned down and began mumbling in mandarin under his breath. Your limited understanding of the language made it hard to translate but you were sure one of the words at least sounded like " _ruin"._ "I'm gonna ruin you," He said softly, looking up at you from his place in between your legs, the sight alone causing you to clench around nothing. "That's what I just said... in mandarin." He looked embarrassed by the slip-up and laughed shyly. "You're just so beautiful I can't find the English words to explain how bad I want you." Your face heated up significantly and for a second you thought he was going to show you mercy. Oh, how wrong you were. 

From the second his tongue touched your clit he wouldn't stop suckling, licking, and nibbling on it for about an hour according to your phone. Sometimes hed thrust his tongue in and out of you, or moan into your core, or graze his teeth over your sensitive bud. But every time he brought you over the edge he would place soft pecks on your clit while rubbing his hands up and down your thighs and telling you how much of an obedient little slut you were for cumming on his command. After your third orgasm, Renjun, only slightly, let up, rubbing his thumb over your clit. Now hovering over you he smiled that sweet, loving smile. "You look so pretty like this, all fucked out just because of my tongue." His thumb was still working over your heat and you honestly couldn't focus. "Who do you belong to?" His smile faded and as you didn't answer his tongue pressed the inside of his cheek. "Answer me." He demanded. You wanted to, you really did. But the gears in your brain stopped working and you just couldn't form the words. "Ok then, have it your way." He scoffed, reaching over to the back seat and grabbing a blanket. "You just fucking wait." He covered you in the blanket, lad a chaste kiss to your forehead, and then exited the car walking to the driver's seat.

* * *

Once the car pulled up to your house you realized that your clothes were in the trunk and your blanket was small. "Renjun how am I gonna-" "Shut up. Do you see the white bag on the floor? Open it, and put on the outfit that's in there. When you're finished meet me on the balcony." He interrupted. he leaned back and gave you a peck on the forehead before he left the car and you watched him walk into your penthouse apartment.

"Are you fucking serious?" You scoffed seeing your outfit through your phone camera. It wasn't quite dark but the doormen were o duty which meant it had to be at least 7 pm. Walking into this building in nothing but a purple lace with a coat would be the most embarrassing thing to happen to you today.

Armani: Can you please come to get me?

Jun💕: if I come down there I'm not letting you wear the jacket or the blanket.

You sighed in defeat, if this was what he wanted you would do it as long as it kept him from fucking you in front of his friends. You took the key out of the engine and buttoned your coat. You walked swiftly into the building and the fastest elevator. _9th floor_ you kept repeating in your head as the elevator ascended upwards. Once you reached the 9th floor the machine halted and you exited. Then you climbed two stories of steps just to get to the third-floor balcony.

When you walked out onto the landing you saw first, Renjun in the same hoodie and jeans that he wore out with your friends, and second, a mirror placed in the corner opposite of Renjun. "Dance for me," He said his voice still holding its depth. You dropped the coat and began swaying your hips and framing your body with your hands. You walked closer to Renjun and he placed his hands on your hips. "Fuck," He muttered under his breath. He gripped your waist and lowered you into his lap, hissing at the friction to his erection. "You feel that princess? That's how hard you make me. So hard for a kitten who lets other men touch her. But I know how to remind you that your all mine, and let the whole world know too." You stood up slowly anticipating his next move. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a purple silk leash to match your lingerie and hooked it to the metal bar on the collar of your outfit. He then brought you over to the balcony, pushed you against the railing, and began kissing you violently. You tugged on his shirt and he broke the kiss briefly to pull it off. His hands roamed your body but soon found refuge on your waist. He pulled away once more and examined your features before turning you to face the railing. "Jun we're still outside." You said worriedly. "I know, now I need you to be a good girl and scream as loud as you can for me." You were going to air your grievances when suddenly you felt Renjun's member sliding into your core. He started slowly letting you build up your moans and whimpers. "Who can fuck you this good, princess." He groaned, pulling out his phone and beginning to record. "Oh- oh only you Jun!" You moan. "Say it again slut." He growls, placing a harsh slap on your ass. "Only y-you can fuck me this good Renjun." You yell, the pleasure of his cock hitting your deepest parts too overwhelming. "So tight, fuck." He says under his breath. "Who do you belong to?" "You, I belong to yo- OH FUCK" "Say, my name princess." Your boyfriend growled slapping your ass once more. "I belong to Renjun- Fuck I belong to Renjun." Already close, hearing you scream his name gave Renjun the pleasure he needed to cum inside you. He rode out his orgasm, the steady snap of his hips bringing you into yours. You came around him, expecting him to pull out but even with your cries of "I'm cumming oh god I'm cumming!" The boy continued to thrust into your now dripping core. "Maybe if I give you my kids you'll remember who the fuck you belong to." He growled as he grabbed your leash and pulled your head backward. The constant praise mixed with degradation plus the sudden rubbing of your clit brought you into another orgasm (your fifth for that night). He had already come twice by now but he refused to let up. Tears welled in your eyes as the electrifying feeling of your 6th orgasm swept through you. "Your cumming again? Such a little whore." Your boyfriend whispered in your ear as he tumbled towards his third orgasm. You were acutely aware of his cum inside of you but once he finally pulled out you realized the amount of semen spilling out of you. Your legs were weak as you tried to stand straight and you ended up calling Renjun for help. "I just drew a bath for us so we're gonna get all cleaned up and then go to bed, okay princess?" He said soothingly as he carried you to the bathroom. 

After your shower you cuddled in bed with Renjun, the silence was calming and you were about ready to sleep in his arms when he cut the silence suddenly. "I'm sorry for being so... rough." He mumbled. "I just don't like the idea of sharing you. It's like I go crazy if I can't have you... Almost like a craving." You laughed at his fucked out ranting and leaned up to kiss his plump lips. "I know baby, I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever smut! Could you tell? Anyway, thank you so much for reading and I really hope you enjoyed it. I'll be making a master list for my page where you can find works about specific idols so stay tuned for that. Other than that I hope you have an amazing day, night, or evening.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Truth or Dare (Crave Alternate Ending)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686897) by [ArmaniXChange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmaniXChange/pseuds/ArmaniXChange)




End file.
